Storage and organizational systems of the type in which a composition board with a plurality of holes is mounted vertically on a surface are well known in the art. These systems, known as pegboards, are often adapted to receive support devices, e.g., hook and peg members, which extend into the holes so that articles may be supported from the forwardly projecting portions of the support device.
Mounting a pegboard in a home typically requires securing the pegboard on a wall of the house. Typical walls in a home are often constructed of either plaster or gypsum board supported upon wall studs. The pegboard is mounted on the outer surface of the wall, or on to a framework secured to the wall, by placing fasteners, e.g. screws, through several holes disbursed throughout the pegboard, and then driving each fastener into the frame, or through the frame and into a stud. Frames are often necessary to provide sufficient space between the back surface of the pegboard and the wall of the home so as to accommodate engagement portions of the support devices, e.g., hook and peg members, which extend into the holes so that articles may be supported from forwardly projecting portions of the support device.
This arrangement is often aesthetically undesirable, as it requires large surfaces of the supporting wall to be covered by the pegboard. The size of the pegboard, to some extent, also limits the locations that a storage system may be placed. In pegboard systems such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,788, a perforated panel is provided in the form of a planer sheet of material, preferably formed of a metal or polymer, and having a plurality of regularly shaped perforations, disposed in a regular pattern throughout the panel. The perforations are each preferably formed so as to be defined by a circumferential edge, often forming a rectangular or square opening in the panel. The perforated panel is typically about one quarter to one half of an inch thick, with the perforations being arranged in a regular pattern through panel. These panels are often provided in three-by-three or four-by-four foot sheets.
There is a need for a pegboard-type mounting system that is compact and able to be arranged in a variety of locations on a wall of a structure without covering excessive portions of the wall's surface or requiring holes to be formed entirely through the wall of the structure.